mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Story Line Missions
Campaign story line missions are available for all warband types. Each mission is given a warband rating approximately defining its difficulty. Gaining a warband story line mission victory awards + XP warband experience. STORY MISSIONS During Story Missions, certain game rules are different: *The enemy warband will never rout, morale has no impact on them. However, your warband is still fully affected by morale. *You can only achieve victory by completing all of the Objectives. *When the enemy is low on warriors, reinforcements will begin to arrive on the battlefield to support them. *You will have control of a unique warrior (called the Dramatis Personae) for the whole fight. *Should the Dramatis Personae fall Out of Action, your warband will flock to his/her aid and retreat, effectively ending the mission in defeat. *Any items gathered will be discarded if you are not victorious. Sisters of Sigmar Living on a Prayer Introduction Act I-I, Rating: 700 The augurs sequestered within the Rock have divined a dire threat rising in the ruins of Mordheim. A cult of depraved heretics, the Brotherhood of Shadows, has descended upon the ruins of the Temple of Sigmar in the north-east quarter of the city. They intend to defile and re-consecrate the temple to their own Dark Gods. If they are successful in their purpose they will create a portal between the portal world and the Realm of Chaos through which the Ruinous Powers will be able to further the corruption of the city. To prevent Mordheim from sinking even deeper into the grip of Chaos, the cultists must be prevented from performing their obscene rites. Opening Screen "You do not need the High Matriarch of our order to tell you that this city is contaminated with a corruption that is a blight of soul as much as it is of the flesh. Mutation is but the outward sign of the rot gnawing away within the heart and the soul. It is for this that no less than Grand Theogonist Johann Helsturm established the commandment that the mutant shall not be suffered to live. "More vile than those who are corrupted are those that embrace their defilement with open arms and sing praises to the Ruinous Powers. Blighted Mordheim has become the lair of many such revolting cultists. One of the most noxious of these daemon-worshippers is the Brotherhood of Shadows. They number among their abominable congregation many petty sorcerers, perverse magicians who seek to draw still more corruption down upon the city in order to expand their own diabolic powers. "Our augurs have divined that a magister named Kleinz is leading a warband of the Brotherhood in an effort to defile and de-consecrate the old Temple of Sigmar. A sorcerous fulcrum would be conjured into being, a permanent doorway through which the corruption of Chaos will spill across the land. I do not have to tell you that this must be prevented at all costs. "We will deploy at the front of the temple. I fear the taint of foul magic's will be obvious. Do not let fear distract you. We must act swiftly and with purpose. We must use the Relic to re-consecrate the Fountains and cleanse the holy bell. The simple hammers adorning the statues of the arch-lectors must be replaced with the sanctified bronze hammers drawn from the vaults beneath the Rock, thereby strengthening the purity of the temple. Finally, Kleinz must be destroyed as a warning to any other cults who think they can profane the house of our god." Victory Screen "You do credit to our order and our faith! Again, our might and valour have been displayed as a warning to all those who haunt the ruins of Mordheim! The Sisters of Sigmar's Mercy will suffer no unclean thing to defile the holy places of our god, nor will we allow evil to work its malignance unchallenged! "Driving the Brotherhood of Shadows from the temple and thwarting their efforts to create a gateway between our world and that of the Ruinous Powers is an accomplishment that will be recorded in the chronicles of our order. This day you have proven that a stout heart and a pure mind are superior to the festering corruptions of Chaos. If ever you should have cause to doubt your purpose or the path of Sigmar has chosen for you, think back to this moment when you vanquished the minions of darkness. "I must remain here to re-consecrate this holy place. It will take time to undo the profanations of Kleinz and his creatures, but with devotion and prayer, I am certain this sanctuary can be made clean once more. Perhaps the cleansing of the temple is a sign that Mordheim itself can be redeemed from the corruption that infests it. That, however, is a mystery even the augurs cannot divine. It is not left to us to see all, but simply to see what the moment demands and do our utmost to do what needs to be done. "Continue your patrols in the ruins. Gather the vile wyrdstone that it may be safely entombed in our vaults. Do not stray from your purpose merely because those who covet the wyrdstone are merely ignorant rather than evil. Recall the wisdom of Grand Theogonist Gazulgrund who said that 'ignorance is the wellspring of all wickedness.' Let that mantra steel your hearts when pity and compassion might make you demure. Always remember that only the gods may know who is truly innocent." Mission Reward Sigmar blesses those who champion his will. Your recent success has garnered much praise from the Rock. Accept this gift, and may Sigmar grant you continued strength in this holy task. 50 Gold Crowns Shredded Mordheim's Map x1 x5 Clothing x1 Light Armour x1 Heavy Armour x1 River Raiders Introduction Act I-II, Rating: 900 The High Matriarch is pleased with the progress that your warband has made in combating the corruption rife within Mordheim. The cleansing of the Temple of Sigmar in particular has impressed her and she awards you with a reward from the Rock's treasury to help in your continuing fight. This reward, however, comes with added responsibilities. Bertha is concerned about a group of mercenaries who have seized control of the Quayside and are preparing to transport a big supply of wyrdstone down the river. Clearly, they have to be stopped lest the corruption be allowed to spread still further. Ending the activities of these mercenaries is the next task Bertha would ask of your warband. Opening Screen "Through your help, the Temple of Sigmar has been re-sanctified and may once again serve as a beacon of our god's light. I hope you will accept a small reward drawn from our order's treasury. I trust you will put it to good use in defying the forces of darkness wherever they may prowl. "I fear I must again request the service of your arms. As you know, it is the aim of our order to keep the corrupt taint of wyrdstone from spreading further than it already has. To this purpose we scour the ruins trying to find the loathsome shards and bring them back to the Rock were they may be safely locked away. In this task we are opposed by adversaries both human and inhuman who covet the shards for their own. "One such adversary is a group of mercenaries called Reiker's Reavers. Thes sell-swords have managed to seize control of the Quayside and are using the docks there to load great quantities of wyrdstone onto a barge. It is their intention to sail their abominable treasure down the Stir and to Wurtbad where they can sell it off to the decadent nobility. They are either unaware of or are unconcerned about the taint associated with their treasure. The lure of gold has blinded them to such qualms. They will not listen to our warnings and we are compelled to use force to thwart their designs. "We will deploy near the waterfront. A pirate ship recently floundered near the docks and there may still be kegs of powder for its cannon inside. You can use these to sink the barges the mercenaries are using. Whatever happens, we must not allow the wyrdstone to leave Mordheim! These villains have been afforded every opportunity to relent, now they must earn the consequences of their greed!" Victory Screen "Spare a moment to admire your handiwork. It isn't simple barges that you have set afire, but rather what these ships represent. You have prevented the spread of Mordheim's contagion to the rest of Sigmar's Empire. Truly there is no shame in such a destruction if it is to achieve such a sacred purpose. Those who would buy wyrdstone little understand the horrors they invite upon themselves. It is our duty to spare them such temptation. All those who would take the shards from this cursed city must be dealt with not simply as our enemies but as the enemies of Sigmar Himself. "The wyrdstone we have recovered from Reiker's Reavers must be taken back to the Rock and secured in the vaults where its malignance cannot corrupt anyone. It is a grim burden, to bring such filth into our own fortress, but where else can we be certain it cannot fall into the wrong hands? This is the trial set upon us by Sigmar, this is why the Rock and our order were spared his judgement when the Hammer of Sigmar laid low the heresy and hubris of Mordheim! "Bestow the last mercy upon your wounded foes. Death is a kinder fate than being abandoned to the city and its horrors. We must be away from here quickly. For the moment, your triumph over the mercenaries will have frightened off most of the scavengers lurking in the ruins, but we cannot expect them to be timid for long. The lust for wyrdstone will draw them out again, like moths to a flame. Before they regain their courage we must get these foul shards locked away. "Make no mistake, though this has been a great victory, we have yet to purge even the smallest degree of Mordheim's corruption." Mission Reward Sigmar blesses those that champion his will. Your recent success has garnered much praise from the Rock. Accept this gift, and may Sigmar grant you continued strength in this holy task. 100 Gold Crowns x3 x1 x1 Rank: Henchman/Novice Message in a Poison Bottle Introduction Act I-III, Rating: 1200 Thwarting Reiker's Reavers in their scheme to remove such a vast quantity of wyrdstone from Mordheim is an important enough achievement that Bertha decides to entrust your warband items drawn from the Rock's arsenal. The warband will have need of such a boon, for the Rock itself is beset by a strange affliction. Weird vapours rising from the island's shore have been making the Sisters patrolling the ramparts sick. The source of this strange malady has finally come to light: a nest of Skaven infesting the Middle Bridge! The ratmen have been pitching bottles of poison into the river which then crack open when they wash up on the rocky shore. To save the Rock, the Skaven must be stopped! Map Description The Skaven infesting the Middle Bridge have been poisoning the area and must be stopped! Opening Screen "For some days now, a strange miasma has been growing around the shores of the Rock. A mephitic vapour that has caused the Sisters patrolling the walls to fall ill. Until recently, it was believed that this strange mist was a further manifestation of Mordheim's corruption. Last evening Sister Magda observed a bottle caught in the current and driven against the rocky shore. When the glass broke, a noxious gas was released, adding to the miasma around our fortress. "We have since recovered one of these bottles intact. The bottle is common enough, but inside is a poisonous concoction that swiftly turns into vapour when exposed to open air. The miasma is a direct result of scores of these bottles being cast into the river and carried to the shore of our island. A fiendish mind is behind this cowardly attack against the Rock and the Sisterhood! "The enemy is the most vile imaginable - the insidious ratmen, the underfolk of legend! Our augurs have divined that the creatures have a nest on the Middle Bridge where they create this poison and cast it into the river. Their leader is a cunning beast named Fylch Sharptail. This villian must be eliminated, along with any sorcerers who might know how to create this foul brew. The ratmen have adorned the span with their profane bells, marking it as their own territory - these must be cut down and cast into the river. We must also destroy their stores of poison and the apparatus they employ to fabricate their murderous concoction. If this means descending into the burrows of these vermin, then so be it! "The task ahead of us is perilous, but make no mistake, the future of our order is in question! With the glory of Sigmar to sheild us, with His righteous judgement to steel our courage, we will prevail against these vile skaven!" Victory Screen "This day you have saved the Rock from a despicable and cowardly attack. There can be no question that the ratmen intended to sicken us all and then swarm the Rock when we couldn't defend ourselves. Their objective was certainly the wyrdstone locked in the vaults. These creatures seem even more obsessed with the shards than the degenerate cults who gather around the Pit. One of their carcasses even had bits of the stuff driven into its hide like some sort of abominable jewellery! "The carcasses of the Skaven will be piled and burned - I would not leave even a vulture to sicken itself upon such fodder. I will send more Sisters to come and seal the burrows. We have explored them most meticulously and I am certain that you have left no trace of their vile poison or the apparatus used to craft it behind. Still, the thought of more of these vermin slinking back to claim their tunnels is to repulsive to countenance. I will rest easy only when these burrows are closed off. "Your service to the Sisters of Sigmar's Mercy will not go unrewarded. You have proven yourselves valorous and faithful, true exemplars of Sigmar. It pains me that such qualities must be hidden away in these blighted ruins, but we must accept the role that Sigmar has entrusted to us. We must be true to our convictions, to the grace that spared us from the destruction that scourged Mordheim. Whatever hideous form our foes may take, always remember that you fight not simply for yourself but for Mighty Sigmar as well. So long as we keep true to our god, what enemy can ever hope to prevail against us?" Mission Reward 150 Gold Crowns Eldritch Lore Introduction Act I-IV, Rating: 1600 After saving the Rock from the Skaven scheme to poison the Sisters, your warband is granted a tremendous boon for the order's resources. Even as this reward is bestowed, the High Matriarch calls upon you to once again confront a dire peril in the ruins. The North-East Quarter has seen a dramatic increase in daemonic manifestations. Bertha fears that the source of these attacks must be the ruins of the Great Library, a site already known to be infested with dark powers. She seeks your help in preventing this infestation from spreading. Map Description Bertha needs your help in destroying the infestation spreading from the ruins of the Great Library. Opening Screen "The Sisters will be forever in your debt for the destruction of the ratmen. However, just as there is no rest for the wicked, so the vigilance of the righteous must never cease. Over the last days, our patrols have encountered numerous daemonic creatures in the ruins of the North-East Quarter, far beyond what is typical even in a place as accursed as Mordheim. "For some time it has been known that the Great Library has been a centre of daemonic manifestations. Even when it was the greatest repository of knowledge in Ostermark, the Library had a sinister reputation, rumours of profane tomes locked away within its secret archives. Since the Hammer of Sigmar descended upon the city, the Great Library has become infested with daemons, spectral manifestations of Chaos and the Dark Gods. While this infestation was limited to the walls of the Great Library, there was hope that it might dissipate on its own. Now such timid optimism must be rejected as an idle dream. Evil will not retreat of its own accord and if left unchallenged will only grow in its malignancy. "I must warn you that another warband from our order has tried to combat the evil within the Great Library. They were overwhelmed, but a survivor lived long enough to warn of what they found. The old Curator is still there among the archives, but he has become a mad, corrupt sorcerer. Using the secrets of his eldritch tomes, he was brought daemons into our world and mutated beasts and men into foul and chaotic forms. While he lives, his blasphemies will continue. "There is no saving the Great Library, it is beyond even my powers to sanctify the place. It must be purged with fire. The Curator must be killed. The Dark Tomes must be recovered and locked away in our vaults so that their evil may never be unleashed again." Victory Screen "is is a fearful thing to see a place of such knowledge and learning consigned to the flames, but far more fearful is the thought of the evil that made this place its refuge. Even I cannot say if the daemons will be vanquished by the fire, but I pray Sigmar that we have at least lessened their loathsome presence. At any event, without the deranged mind of the Curator to provide them with purpose, the daemonic infestation will not spread far from the ruins of the Great Library. "I know that your warriors are weary. This has been a trying battle. Some of you barely escaped the flames as this unholy place was put to the torch. Others will bear the scars of daemonic talons all through their days. Some, perhaps, will suffer the deepest hurt of all, the doubts and nightmares inflicted upon their minds by the Curator's obscene magic. Yet even as you count your hurts and fears, know that you have survived the storm, you have passed through the ordeal. Where others would falter, you have prevailed! It is not an accident, but the will of Sigmar that you are triumphant! It is the mark of His favour and His blessing that endows your victory! "Return now to the Rock. Rest from your travails. Tend your wounds. Mend your doubts. The corruption that infests Mordheim persists and if it is ever to be subdued, if this city is ever to be made clean, if its evil is to kept from the rest of the Empire - then the Sisterhood will need stalwart warriors such as yourselves! "Rest for the moment, but know that Sigmar will call upon you soon to bring His judgement against all things foul and unclean!" Mission Reward 200 Gold Crowns x3 x1 x1 Rank: Hero/Sister Superior Seduction of the Innocent Introduction Act II-I, Rating: 2000 The High Augur has disappeared from the Rock! For weeks the prophetess had isolated herself within her cell, beset by troubling visions and tormenting nightmares. Although none of the Sisters saw her leave, her cell was found empty when one of the novices went to bring the High Augur her daily meal. It is unclear if she was somehow abducted or if she left of her own volition. What is certain is that she must be found and brought back to the fortress before the horrors of Mordheim destroy her! The only clue to her disappearance are the unsettling dreams suffered by the Sisterhood's other augurs the night before she was discovered missing. All of the augurs experienced visions of great serpent of grotesque beauty and hypnotic splendour coiling itself around the Rock. The meaning of the dream isn't clear, but it must be related. Map Description The High Augur has disappeared from the Rock. She must be found at all costs! Opening Screen Victory Screen Mission Reward Skaven Dock Wallopers Introduction Act I-I, Rating: 700 Human mercenaries have driven the Skaven from the Quayside. Through force of arms they have secured this part of the city and are now exploiting it as a staging area to send wyrdstone down the river by bardge. Already they have sent several boxes of shards out of Mordheim by means of the river. This act further incensed Murderlord Sknikkit of Clan Eshin: not only have his underlings lost control of the district, but now the humans are shipping the wyrstone they seized from the Skaven far beyond the Murderlord's reach! The Murderlord demands that the humans be expelled from the Quayside and he isn't afraid to kill any of his minions incapable of meeting his demands! Opening Screen Undead Lothar's Legacy Introduction Act I-I, Rating: 700 There are treasures buried within Mordheim even more valuable to Count Vlad von Carstein than wyrdstone. The most coveted is the journal left behind by the city's most infamous inhabitant, the dreaded Baron Lothar von Diehl. This tome holds knowledge about the black arts that would go far to aiding Vlad's ambitions. The Great Library also holds records of where the city's ancient heroes are entombed, valuable information to any necromancer seeking to raise the dead. The Library is the domain of the crazed Curator, a sorcerer of daunting powers who will not part with his treasures easily. Map Description Knowledge is power, a fact not lost on Vlad. He seeks the lost knowledge contained within the ruined Great Library of Mordheim. Opening Screen "It is a great distinction that Count Vlad pays you. Your name must be held in some regard in the cobwebbed halls of Drakenhof. The Master has seen fit to reveal to you some small measure of his intentions. Know that Sylvania is a desiccated land, a withered thing that cannot sustain the ambitions of the von Carsteins. To prosper we must expand into more vibrant lands where the blood is young and fresh. The Empire is fractured, province set against province, every arrogant noble proclaiming the crown as their own. Never has there been a more propitious time for conquest. "But the Master is wary. Present the squabbling mortals with a common enemy and they will unite. To guard against that eventuality, Vlad would reconstruct the Great Ritual by which the necromancer Vanhel first drew the undead legions from the plague-ridden soil of Sylvania. The Master would raise an army unseen since the days of Nagash. The first step to rediscovering those lost secrets is in Mordheim. "Baron Lothar von Diehl, the treacherous apprentice of Vanhel left a journal of his experiments. That tome eventually found its way back to Lothar's relations in Mordheim, eventually to be consigned to the city's Great Library. Vlad wants that book and securing it is the duty that has been imposed on you. Secure it and you will enjoy Vlad's favour. Fail and there will be no peace even in the grave. "The Library is defended by the old Curator. Since the cataclysm, he has become both a deadly sorcerer and a deranged madman. Defeating him will mean breaking the arcane wards he's placed in the Library and securing the magical staff he carries. "Be vigilant as well for funerary records. It will be useful to know where Mordheim's heroes of old are entombed when Vlad raises his armies." Victory Screen "I have looked through the records left by Lothar von Diehl.The necromancer may have betrayed Vanhel and slain his master, but he certainly had a facility for detail when it came to writing down his arcane experiments. The cypher will be an easy enough one to decrypt, the true peril will lie in determining if Lothar left any magical traps woven into his rituals. That challenge, however, will be left to others. For now you have done what the Master required of you. "It is to be regretted that the Curator couldn't be drawn into Count Vlad's service. His magic and knowledge of Mordheim would have been a valuable asset. Certainly there are spells by which his spirit might yet be called upon to serve, but it is always an uncertain thing to treat with the ghosts of the mad. One can never be entirely certain if the bindings will maintain their hold or if enough reason will remain to them that they can provide anything of value. We shall be content with his staff, it seems familiar to me, though I wouldn't care to speculate why just now. A bit more study may reveal its secrets. Perhaps it will prove a prize as valuable as Lothar's journal. "The funerary records you've recovered are of more definite value. The famed and feted dead of six centuries and more are laid bare before us. Their names, their deeds and most importantly where they are entombed! Knowing the wards and rites by which their graves were consecrated will make breaking the hold magic a simple matter. When it becomes needful, the greatest warriors of this city's long history will rise from their coffins to serve the legions of Sylvania. "For now, secure more wyrdstone. It will be needed to fuel the mighty necromancy that will bring the Empire into Count Vlad's thrall." Mission Reward 50 Gold Crowns Shredded Mordheim's Map x1 x5 Clothing x1 Light Armour x1 Heavy Armour x1 The Martyr's Mourners Introduction Act I-II, Rating: 900 The ruinous Temple of Sigmar in the north of the city has become the stronghold of a warband of Sisters of Sigmar. The Sisters have brought the body of a fallen champion into the temple. A woman of exceeding holiness, even in death this Sigmarite martyr exudes a sacred aura. Should the Sisters complete a ritual of cleansing on the Temple, the emanations from the martyr's body may render the protective ward permanent, making the ruin inviolate to the undead. This rite must be stopped and the martyr's body sent back to Drakenhof for study to see if there is any way its holy emanations can be dispelled. Map Description The sisters at the Temple of Sigmar seek to perform a rite that would hinder our efforts in Mordheim. It must be stopped. Opening Screen "Little is the need to remind you that there are forces in the mortal world antithetical to our powers. None has proven as persistent as the followers of the god Sigmar, for it was his warhammer that struck the hand Great Nagash himself when the undead first sought to lay claim to the Empire. That divine power lingers on, granting protections to those who would defy the necromancer, the wight, and the vampire. "Despite the ruinous state of Mordheim, the followers of Sigmar stubbornly refuse to abandon this place. An order of women, the Sisters of Sigmar, maintains a fortress on the river. These warriors have been a continuing obstacle to our activities, but now the threat they pose may be magnified. One of their champions was slain in combat recently, but even in death she remains an enemy. The corpse of this martyr pulsates with holy emanations, an aura inimical to the undead. A warband of Sisters intends to inter this martyr inthe old Temple of Sigmar in the north of the city. "This cannot happen! Should the martyr's holy aura be melded with a ritual of cleansing, the ruined Temple could be sanctified, transformed into an inviolable bastion of Sigmar's presence. The Sisters would have a stronghold which no undead could invade. "You must find the martyr's sarcophagus and disperse the sacred energies surrounding it with the death totems I have provided you. Then it will be safe to secure the martyr's corpse. We also need to attend to the reliquary the Sisters are employing to conduct their ritual. The Death Ward will be needed to counter its power. Once it is neutralized you will secure it so no other Sigmarites can use its power against us. "The font which provides the Sisters holy water may also be defiled with the Death Ward, should you be able to locate it." Victory Screen "Yes, the Sisters are fallen and the sorry clay of their martyr will soon be on its way to Drakenhof. Perhaps Count Vlad's servants will pierce the secrets of the holy aura which emanates from the corpse. Perhaps they will revive this champion and bend her to the Master's will. That would indeed make a mockery of Sigmar's divine might! "The Temple will remain as it is, a broken ruin among the desolation of Mordheim. The rite the Sigmarites thought to perform has failed to restore the dominion of their god. This place will stay a haunt of bats and rats all the creatures of Old Night. There will be no stronghold for the Sisters in the north, no added menace from the women from the Rock. "Again you have earned the trust Vlad has placed in you. Don't fear, the Master remembers his loyal servants. You will be rewarded, through the knowledge that you have performed a service for the House of von Carstein should be a reward in itself. We are building a new world and we shall glut ourselves on the blood of the old. "Back to your hunt. Scour the ruins and seek out the wyrdstone. The more you gather the more power there will be for the Master to call upon when he is ready to unleash his own Great Ritual and call the dead from their graves. Mission Reward 100 Gold Crowns x3 x1 x1 Rank: Henchman/Zombie Armies of the Night Introduction Act I-III, Rating: 1200 An especially tenacious warband of Witch Hunters has been driven into the old Raven Barracks after a violent battle with cultists. Weakened and fatigued from their fight, the Witch Hunters make a tempting target in themselves, but the Barracks offer other objectives for the agents of Sylvania. The bodies of the old commanders of the Raven Guard remain somewhere in the fortress, waiting for the necromancer who will draw them back from behind the veil of death. These commanders, fierce warriors and cunning strategists, would make for a great asset to the armies Count Vlad will muster when he moves against the Empire. Map Description The Raven Barracks were once home to men of considerable martial skill, Vlad would have their corpses that they may serve him in the wars to come. Opening Screen "For far too long the Swords of Abolition have interfered with the servants of Count Vlad. These witch hunters have put entire warbands of undead to the torch and their efforts have seen chests of wyrdstone removed from Mordheim and transported back to their Grand Theogonist in Altdorf. Of all our adversaries in the city, these Sigmarite fanatics have been the most unrelenting. Their destruction is something the Master has desired now for quite some time. "I am therefore pleased to inform you that these Sigmarites were recently engaged in a fierce battle with the Cult of the Possessed. The mutants and cultists took a heavy toll from the witch hunters before they were vanquished. Weakened by the fighting, the Swords of Abolition retreated into the old Raven Barracks to rest and fortify themselves. "This is a grand opportunity to settle accounts with these witch hunters. They are vulnerable, ready prey for any bold enough to dig them out of their refuge. Your warband will gain the esteem of Vlad by disposing of these Sigmarites. It will not be an easy task, but there will never be a better time to strike against them. "To complete the destruction of the warband, you must kill Captain Helmut Kampfer and his two disciples. The wagon in which these fanatics carry their icons and paraphernalia must be put to the torch as well. We'll see how much the witch hunters like the sight of flames! "There is another reason for going to the Raven Barracks. The funerary records you recovered relate that the commanders of the Raven Guard were being removed from the crypts under the fortress to be buried in the Garden of Morr. This was shortly before the comet struck Mordheim, so it is more than possible that their bodies are still in the Barracks. If they are there, they must be recovered." Victory Screen "There is a delicious irony in employing the tools of the enemy against them. Behold how the flames crackle and dance, consuming the last reminder of our foe. Would that all the witch hunters could be brought to such an end! The Swords of Abolition may try to reform, be never again will they pose such a menace as they once were to our activities in Mordheim. This irritant that has vexed Count Vlad for far too long is now naught but a noxious memory. "You will be rewarded. Drakenhof has heard of your exploits here and the name of your warband is known among the von Carsteins. Loyalty is its own renown, and you have proven your loyalty to the Master. The wyrdstone you send back to Sylvania will accomplish great things. When the time comes the power within those shards will usher in an era of eternal night and an age that will belong to the undead. "These commanders of the Raven Guard, they may look like only so many bones right now but soon they too will serve the Master. Vlad will need leaders to guide the deathless legions he will draw from the Empire's cemeteries. In life these officers were more than simply fierce warriors. They were tacticians and strategists, men accomplished in leading regiments and battalions. The imprint of their knowledge clings to these bones and when they rise again the knowledge will be utilized once more. Again they will be commanders, but this time of the fleshless legions of the von Carsteins! "Still there is much to be done. The great magic that was conjured by Nagash and recreated by Vanhel demands a vast amount of power to give it shape. You must persist in your hunt for wyrdstone, that the Master might have such power when it is his time to perform the spell of doom." Mission Reward 150 Gold Crowns x1 x1 x1 x1 x1 Grave Fog Introduction Act I-IV, Rating: 1600 The coffins of the Raven Guard commanders must be sent to Sylvania. Baroness Katherina's familiar spirits have informed her that a ship is ready to bear away the grim cargo. The vessel cannot dock, however, as the Quayside is infested with skaven. In order to safely remove the coffins, the ratmen must be exterminated. A strange totem being used by the skaven to cloak their activities is responsible for a heavy fog that has settled on the area. If that magic could be harnessed and used to conceal the Sylvanian ship, the vessel would easily avoid the river wardens in Stirland. Securing the totem is as vital as driving off the ratkin. Map Description A clan of ratmen have infested the Quayside. Our plans of shipping the corpses to Sylvania must not be impeded. Opening Screen Category:Single Player